Regain his Memory
by dazza666
Summary: i just did a random story its not on any anime or t.v show eg.. i just want to see who would like it


Mika woke up with sweat pouring down her face, she had another bad dream about her parents passing away. She gets up and walks to her bathroom and rinses her face with cold water. She looks up in the mirror frowning with her golden brown curly hair surrounding her face she just shakes it off, laughs and says "it's time to wake up brother"

She runs down the hallway nearly striping over the rug. She got to the door of his room she slowly opens the door. There he is sitting up in his bed looking at Mika with a smirk on his face "haha I was awake before you were" he sticks his tongue out at her. She ran over and jumps onto the bed making Satoshi fall off the bed. He started laughing like he was in pain but it was funny at the same time.

Mika laughed and ran down stairs. After they got dressed for school and had breakfast it was nine o-clock satoshi and mika both walk out the door Satoshi is a few steps behind Mika so he can lock the door. When Mika and Satoshi got to school Mikas friends were waiting for her at the gate. They got there just in time the gate was about to close.

Mika was happy that she was around all her friends, as for satoshi not so much because he has no friends let's just say his the strongest kid in school, so everyone is scared of him. His bashed up a couple of bullies but it just makes him look worse.

Satoshi was walking down the main narrow hallway in the school when all of the sudden he heard someone call his name. he looks behind him and sees Mika right up in his face and he screams falling backwards onto the ground. Mika was standing there laughing "you scream like a girl" she giggles.

He gave her the death stair, she helps him to his feet "what do you want mika" satoshi growled. She smiles "I'll be going over to a friend's house to study; I will be home at seven okay" satoshi grinned and said "as long your leaving me alone" Mika just laugh and skiped back to where her friends were he heard them whispering about him "how could you be his sibling his so scary" satoshi just scoffed and went around a corner. He kneeled down with his back against the wall "why me why does everyone hate me" a tear ran down his face.

After school finished Mika already left before satoshi so he had to walk home by himself. As he was walking home he saw a gang from his school ahead of him there was six of them with baseball bats, they were all buff with scars all over them. They didn't seem to be happy when they looked at satoshi. Satoshi just kept on walking trying to avoid them.

the gang member satashi senpi yelled at satoshi as he was walking past "oi satoshi, remember we were going to fight today" he had a deep dark laugh like from the movies when someone was about to get murdered or had some sort of freaky revolution. Satoshi tried not to look at them or take any notice of them. Satashi grabbed satoshis arm nearly cutting off his circulation. Satoshi turns around looking at satashi. Satashi had a massive grin on his face, he lifts his bat that was in his other hand satoshi struggle's to loosen the grip that satashi had on him.

But it was too late satashi strucked him on the head satoshi fell down on the ground knocked out with blood running down his forehead. The rest of the guys that were with satashi kicked satoshi well he was down it was a brutal site.

Satoshi woke up with tubes and needles all in his body, his right arm and right leg were in casts he also had fore broken ribs. Satoshi looked around and saw mika next to him crying satoshi coughs making mika jump and look at him she smiled with tears running down her rosy checks "oh, brother are you alright" she hugs satoshi making him cry out in pain "im sorry satoshi" she looked at him with a sad face.

He stared at her like he didn't no her. The doctor came in the room. He looked at mika with a sad face "mika would you come outside with me" mika tried to smile but she knew there was something wrong. When they went outside the doctor looked down at the clip board in his hands and looked back up at mika.

"Mika" he frowned "your brother has lost his memory" mika started crying not knowing what to do. She walked back into the room where her brother was. "Do you remember me satoshi?" she sobbed. he shook his head and said "no, sorry I don't remember you" mika was upset that her brother didn't remember her.

After seeing her brother in hospital she needed some fresh air, she just thought about whats she going to do to try and get satoshi to remember her. The next day mika woke up screaming "must have been another bad dream" she whispering trying to catch her breath. A hour later that day she went down to the hospital.

She walked into the room that her brother was in. he looked up from his book he was reading and looked at mika. Mika smiled "hey satoshi, how are you feeling today". "yeah pretty good" he half smiled. Mika walked over to him and sat down in the chair next to his bed. "do u remember me satoshi?" he frowned a little "no sorry, who are you?" mika just grunted and slammed her head in his lap. Satoshi's checks turn bright red.

"Umm...ar-are you okay?" he said concerned "I wish I was" he lifted her head a tiny bit so he could see her face he smiled "maybe if you tell me stuff, I could remember something" tears started to role down her face "okay I will try" she sat there for hours talking about how the whole family used to go on picnics in the park, under the bright pink blossom trees in spring. She told him funny stories from when they were kids.

But nothing seemed to jump his mind he still doesn't remember, but he seems to be happier than before, like he made a face that mika has never seen before. Fore hours has past and visiting hours were over. Mika got up out of her chair, as she was about to walk off satoshi grabbed her wrist.

He was looking down at the sheet that was covering the bottom half of his body. His checks went a little red and said "umm… ar-are you coming back" mika smiled "yes of course, everyday till your better.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
